Santa Baby
by Jim Clancys Lollipop
Summary: Melinda gives Jim an extra special Christmas present...sexiness! check it out and leave a review xx Happy Holidays xx


**I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of its characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

A Sexy Xmas one-shot that sprung to mind LOL I'm so dirty sometimes lol my boyfriend was like WHAT!?! (in a good way) I think he recognized part of the story from last xmas.... wink x LOL luv ya Chris I dedicate this to you baby xxxxxxx Lolly xxxxxxx

Jim waited while Melinda went to grab his final present from upstairs, what she brought down for him however, he was not expecting.

Melinda came downstairs barefoot, her toenails sparkly gold the same as her fingers, she had her hair in loose curls which she knew he found irresistible, and she had it pulled over to one shoulder exposing one side of her bare neck. She was wearing a black lace _very_ low-cut camisole which was almost completely transparent and he could see a glittering gold bra underneath it, under the bust a silk ribbon tied a cute little bow before the now satin fabric fell to the top of her slender thighs, she was wearing a tiny pair of gold satin shorts which rode low on her hips, he could barely tell that she wearing underwear at all, but the sparkles told him she was wearing a tiny gold g-string, her smooth legs were glowing in the firelight and he pictured them wrapped around his waist, the thought tented his pants and raised his eyebrows.

"Merry Christmas" Melinda said with a satisfied smile, "no kidding" he muttered while walking over to her, Melinda did a little turn and circled her hips "you like it?" she asked innocently, Jim kissed her neck and slipped his hands under the fabric making her shiver as he stroked her soft skin, "you're beautiful" he whispered, Melinda smiled at him and hooked her hands into the waistband of his jeans pulling him closer "are you gonna show me how _much_ you like it?" Melinda asked seductively.

Without a word Jim picked her up, spun around and pressed her into the wall with her legs wrapped around him "fuck me" she muttered as he sucked roughly on her neck "believe me Melinda, I will" he replied palming her breasts as she arched into him. Jim reached between them and undid the little button on Melinda's shorts quickly, he pushed away from the wall and turned into his bedroom, he lay her on the bed and smiled down at her "you're so beautiful" he moaned as his dick throbbed with desire as he pulled the thin camisole over her head, Melinda smiled as he dragged her silky shorts down her legs and pulled the straps of her bra off her shoulders before undoing the diamond heart hook at the front and letting it fall away leaving her in a tiny gold lace g-string with a cluster of diamonds at the back joining "Melinda" Jim moaned as her legs parted in invitation. Jim, still fully clothed, lay on top of her and claimed her mouth quickly "I need you" Melinda whispered, Jim kissed his way down her neck to her hardened nipple, letting his tongue run over it slowly he then repeated it with the other "you taste so good" he moaned against her making her shiver, Jim kissed a trail down her stomach to the hollow beside her hip bone letting his tongue trace the dip lightly "need you..inside of me" Melinda gasped as Jim pulled the panties quickly down her legs and let them dangle from his finger as he admired them for a second before dropping them.

Jim held the backs of Melinda's legs and pulled her a little closer before pushing her legs apart wide, he growled low in his chest at the sight of her and rubbed his painfully hard dick through his jeans , Jim kissed her thighs lightly before running his tongue slowly between her legs making her fist the deep blue bed sheets and arch her back, he continued doing it for a while bringing Melinda right to the edge before pulling away with a smug smile, Melinda whimpered at the loss and reached down to touch herself, Jim caught her wrist and held it beside her before bringing his mouth back to her heated centre and plunged his tongue into her.

"JIM!" Melinda screamed as he pumped his tongue steadily in and out of her he moaned against her and she threw her hands above her head grasping at the pillows as he sucked on her clit lightly letting his teeth graze it... that was her undoing. Melinda arched her back off the bed as she screamed and panted his name over and over "that's it baby, just let go, scream for me" Jim whispered against her before pressing her clit with his thumb while sliding his tongue into her one last time, with one last moan Melinda fell back to the bed and smiled breathlessly.

"I love hearing you scream my name" Jim whispered as he lay down on top of Melinda "I love you working your tongue " she quipped with a smirk, "but...you are seriously over dressed" she complained, Jim unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off easily and Melinda's eyes flashed with lust as they caught sight of his rippling muscles. Jim lay back down and kissed her deeply making her moan as she tasted herself on him "my girl" Jim whispered in her ear as he tangled his hands in her and teased her lips.

Nudging Jim with her leg Melinda got him to roll onto his back and she kneeled over his legs to pull his jeans down, his tented boxers were strained and once she had his pants on the floor she ran her tongue just above the waistband of the Calvin Klein's, Melinda slowly teased them down licking her lips when his rock hard dick sprang free and stood to attention.

"I want you inside of me Jim, now" Melinda growled before straddling him, she rubbed herself against him which made him hiss and thrust up towards her, "so big" she moaned as she lifted herself slightly, Jim dug his fingers into her hips to hold her down to him before slamming into her hard, Melinda screamed out and arched her back "Jim" she whispered as he slowly pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back "fuck" he muttered under his breath as Melinda began to circle her hips in time with him. Jim held Melinda close to him and rolled them over so that he was on top of her, "harder" Melinda moaned, Jim smirked against her neck and pumped in and out of her harder making her gasp with each thrust, he reached under her leg and lifted it, Melinda hooked it over his waist "Jim...JIM!" she panted as he slowed down and pushed deeper within her, "baby" he moaned as her nails dug lightly into his back making him shiver with pleasure.

Melinda's mouth opened to form a perfect 'o' as Jim pounded harder, Jim took the opportunity to kiss her, plunging his tongue into her mouth and caressing her own, Melinda fisted his hair and kissed him back with just as much force, Jim could feel the knot in his stomach tightening and knew it wouldn't be long. He rolled back over so that Melinda was on top again and he held her hips roughly as she rode him, Melinda leaned on Jim's chest with her hands and scratched him lightly as she bounced "I can't tell you how hot you look right now" Jim breathed as Melinda arched her back and bit her lip, "I'm enjoying the ride" she whispered in his ear as she closed her eyes "not as much as I am" Jim replied as he pressed her clit lightly and watched her shiver , he could feel her orgasm rocking through her body and let himself explode inside of her, Melinda screamed out his name as he came hard and she kissed him again "love you" he whispered as her hips gave one last circle and she relaxed against him "love you too" she replied. Much to Jim's pleasure, Melinda let him stay in her as they lay gently tracing patterns on each other "oh...and Jim, Merry Christmas" Melinda whispered, he smiled "and a happy new year?" he asked hopefully, "if you're good" she replied giving him another kiss before laying her head on his chest.

"Yep, this is a _very_ Merry Christmas" Jim said with a smile.

Xxx Please leave a review :- ) and let me know what you thought xxx Merry Xmas and Happy holidays to those of you celebrating another! Xxxxxx Lolly xxxxxX


End file.
